


Seen, Not Heard

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [115]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Flirting, Modeling, photographer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: KC Sunday Drabble request : klaus is a womanizer tortures artist and Caroline is a super model who has to work with him on a fashion shoot. They start arguing and bickering but Caroline surprises klaus by helping him during difficult times. Could they set their differences apart ? Thank you so much
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [115]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 23





	Seen, Not Heard

“Is this, like, a tortured artist thing?” Caroline leans back as directed, fascinated that he still wouldn’t make eye contact with her. “If you’re so insistent on treating me like a doll, why bother with a live model at all?”

The famous Klaus Mikaelson, deigning to lower his high art ideals by guest editing the latest Vogue, seemed more concerned with the shape of her limbs than the little she was wearing. Which she was more than used to from photographers over the years, but it was unsettling that he’d been flirting with her (and pretty _well_ ) over the first explanation of the shoot only to drop into a serious work mode that allowed for no levity. At all.

As the mostly naked woman everyone was staring at, she needed some humor to lighten the mood. Hence, poking fun at him until he showed more actual personality. “Seriously,” she groaned as he physically tilted her head to a difficult angle. “Mannequins have full range joints and everything.”

“You were a part of the issue as presented, love,” Klaus answered, his dispassionate. “I’m working with the tools I was given. If you’re uncomfortable-”

“I would have no problem storming out if I wasn’t absolutely comfortable,” she promised, forcing back the glare she wanted to give. “But you weren’t treating me like a tool earlier this morning. What gives?”

His lips curled up for just a moment. “You’re lovely, I was looking forward to incorporating your likeness into my work. Quite honestly, it’s part of the reason I accepted the project.”

Blinking, Caroline tried to decide if she was creeped out. Nothing rattled her honed sense of alarm yet, though, so she prodded further. “Is that why you were so charming at first? Intent on bringing work home with you afterward?”

He grinned more fully, finally meeting her eyes with dimples deep in his cheeks. “Not my intent, but I was pleasantly surprised to find _you_ as lovely as you look,” he said, sounding perfectly honest. “Nevertheless, I have an engagement tonight that precludes any _work.”_

“Awfully convenient,” she teased. Still, she decided to take the flirt and terrible work mode at face value. “But keep up the charm. It should make the shoot more enjoyable for both of us.”

Nodding, Klaus went back to judging the angle of her elbows. “Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he agreed, voice already laced with an absent tone.

“Damn right, whatever I say,” she grumbled under her breath. Internally, she cheered at pulling another dimpled smile from him. Maybe they could discuss more about their differing work ethic at a later date.

With fewer cameras, of course.


End file.
